Xotic Shop
The Xotic Shop '''is a fictional store created by galactika! in July 2016. The store sells Xotic materials of four categories: '''AERO, TERRA, TERRA+, and ASTRO. The CHEM, LUX, PLASMA, and MIX categories for chemicals, light, plasma, and mixes respectively were also planned but never added. AERO * $10 Aero Pack — 3 cm Oxygen Ball, 3 cm Nitrogen Ball, 2 cm Hydrogen Ball * $25 Aero Pack+ — Aero Pack (all Balls +1 cm), 2 cm Liquid Nitrogen, 5 mm Krypton Ball * $40 Aero Pack X — Aero Pack+ (all Balls +1 cm, except Krypton at 2 cm), 1 cm³ Oxygen Cube, 1 cm³ Hydrogen Cube * $80 Aero Pack X+ — Aero Pack X (all Balls +2cm, all Cubes +7 cm³), 8 cm³ Krypton Cube TERRA * $5 'Earth Pack — 1 lb. Soil, 1 lb. Dry Sand, 1 lb. Saturated Sand * '$10 'Earth Pack+ — Earth Pack (all Bags +1 lb.), 1 lb. Clay, 1 lb. Water * '$20 'Earth Pack X — Earth Pack+, 8 oz. Coal, 8 oz. Iron Ore, 8 oz. Marble, 8 oz. Limestone, 8 oz. Granite * '$40 'Earth Pack X+ — Earth Pack X (all Minerals x2), 2 lb. Quartz (8 oz. Smoky, 8 oz. Rose, 8 oz. Orange, 8 oz. Spotted, 8 oz. Amethyst Ore, 8 oz. Emerald Ore * '$75 'Earth Pack XX — Earth Pack X+ (x2 Amethyst & Emerald), 4 oz. Ruby Ore, 5 lb. Assorted Gemstones, 8 oz. Pyrite, 8 oz. Obsidian * '$140 'Super Earth Pack — Earth Pack XX (8 oz. Ruby), 4 oz. Silver, 1 g Gold, 8 oz. Copper, 8 oz. Bronze * '$750 'Super Earth Pack+ — Super Earth Pack (8 oz. Silver, 0.5 oz Gold) * '$1,700 '''Super Earth Pack X — Super Earth Pack+ (1 oz. Gold) '''TERRA+ * $5,200 'Diamond Earth Pack — Super Earth Pack X, 1-carat Oval J-SI2 Diamond * '$6,140 'Diamond II Earth Pack — Diamond Earth Pack (1-carat Oval J-IF Diamond) * '$7,000 'Diamond III Earth Pack — Diamond II Earth Pack (1-carat Oval I-IF Diamond) * '$8,600 'Delta Diamond Earth Pack — Diamond III Earth Pack (1-carat Oval H-IF Diamond) * '$9,460 'Gamma Diamond Earth Pack — Delta Diamond Earth Pack (1-carat Oval G-IF Diamond) * '$11,920 'Beta Diamond Earth Pack — Gamma Diamond Earth Pack (1-carat Oval F-IF Diamond) * '$13,850 'Alpha Diamond Earth Pack — Beta Diamond Earth Pack (1-carat Oval E-IF Diamond) * '$18,590 'Omega Diamond Earth Pack — Alpha Diamond Earth Pack (1-carat Oval D-IF Diamond) * '$2,864,760 'Hyper Earth Pack — Omega Diamond Earth Pack (10-carat Oval D-IF Diamond), 1 cm Mantle Ball * '$5,122,040 '''Ultimate Earth Pack — Hyper Earth Pack (12-carat Oval D-IF Diamond), 3 cm Mantle Ball, 2 cm Outer Core Ball, 1 cm Inner Core Ball '''ASTRO * '$250 '''Space Pack — 3 cm Space Ball, 3 cm Space Debris Ball * '$500 'Space Pack+ — Space Pack, 3 cm Meteorite * '$1,000 'Space Pack X — Space Pack+ (three 5 cm Meteorites) * '$5,000 'Space Pack X+ - Space Pack X, Lunar Rocks * '$50,000 'Space Pack XX — Space Pack X+, Martian Rocks, Venusian Rocks, Mercurian Rocks * '$325,000 'Solar System Pack — Space Pack XX, Asteroid Bits, Jovian Gas, Saturnian Gas, Uranian Gas, Neptunian Gas * '$3,325,000 'Solar System Pack+ — Solar System Pack (x2 everything), Plutonian Rocks, Solar Gas, Solar Core Magma * '$5,325,000 'Solar System Pack X — Solar System Pack+, Martian Moon Rocks, Jovian Moon Rocks, Saturnian Moon Rocks, Uranian Moon Rocks, Neptunian Moon Rocks, Plutonian Moon Rocks * '$11,400,000 'Solar System Pack X+ — Solar System Pack X, Kuiper Belt Debris, Oort Cloud Gas * '$75,000,000 'GalactiPack — Solar System Pack X+, Nearby Star Gas, Various Exoplanet Gas & Rock * '$145,000,000 'GalactiPack+ — GalactiPack, More Stars, Nebula Gas, Galactic Dust * '$99,999,999,999,999 '''Universe Pack — GalactiPack+, Empty Space, Hawking Radiation, Black Hole Matter (Safe), Other Galactic Matter, Universal Fabric